


Sewing

by conceptstage



Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [37]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 11:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: "I didn't know you sewed!" for nott and jester, possibly in the new house."





	Sewing

Jester sat topless on the bed Nott shared with Yeza at the new house. Nott sat beside her, her little fingers moving quickly as she fixed the hole Jester had ripped in her dress. “I didn’t know you sewed,” she mumbled, shivering a little.

Nott nodded, pausing to lick the end of the thread when it started to frey. “I used to do it all the time. Yeza is brilliant, but we were never very rich. We wore all our clothes down until they were only staying together with a prayer and then I would repair them. I also made most of Luke’s baby clothes.”

Jester sighed and picked at her new leggings. “I spent a lot on these clothes. I thought they’d be better quality.”

Nott shrugged. “Just because they cost more doesn’t mean they’re better.”

“It’s supposed to,” she pouted. “What’s the point of having money if you can’t buy good things with it?”

“Money is nice,” she agreed. “I’m not going to tell you it’s not, but there’s more to life.”

“I know,” she said, though she was still pouting. “I know there’s more to life than money, but you’d think the stuff you do need it for would at least be worth it.”

Nott bit off the end of the thread and flipped the dress right side out, showing Jester the repaired hole. “You’d think but it doesn’t always work that way.”

Jester gasped as she looked over the dress. “You can’t even tell it was ripped. You’re so, so good at this.”

Nott grinned proudly. “I know.” She let Jester put the dress on and spin around in circles. “I could teach you, you know. To sew.”

Jester thought for a moment, running her finger over the repair in her dress. “Would you really teach me?”

“Of course.”

“Thank you, I would like that so very much.” She grinned and hugged Nott close. “You know,” Jester said. “I miss my mother everyday, but I feel like we’re a family too, the Mighty Nein. And in this family, you’re like the mother, so it’s like I have two mothers. Is that super weird?”

Nott didn’t answer right away, but then she reached over to hand Jester a needle and thread. “I always wanted to teach my kid how to sew.” Jester grinned and took the needle, almost instantly stabbing herself with it. “This is exactly how I imagined it,” she said, sighing as she cleaned up the blood on Jester’s finger.


End file.
